The invention concerns a product which contains acid magnesium pyrophosphate (magnesium dihydrogen diphosphate) and at least magnesium orthophosphate, as well as the production thereof and the use thereof as a raising acid in a leavening agent for the production of bakery products.
In the production of bakery products, added to the mass or dough are leavening agents which during production of the bakery products liberate gas, generally carbon dioxide gas, which causes the mass or dough to rise and thus loosens it. Thermally induced gas carriers or chemical leavening (raising) systems can be used for that purpose. In the case of the chemical bakery leavening systems a carbon dioxide carrier reacts with an acid carrier (raising acid), with liberation of carbon dioxide CO2.
Sodium hydrogen carbonate (NaHCO3; sodium bicarbonate) is very frequently used as the carbon dioxide carrier, but other carbon dioxide carriers are also employed such as potassium hydrogen carbonate, potassium carbonate (potash), ammonium hydrogen carbonate (ABC raising agent) and baker's salt, a mixture of ammonium compounds of carbonic and carbamic acid, sodium carbonate, magnesium carbonate, magnesium hydrogen carbonate, calcium carbonate, calcium hydrogen carbonate, aluminum carbonate, aluminum hydrogen carbonate, iron carbonate, iron hydrogen carbonate, ammonium carbonate or ammonium carbamate.
Various acids and acid salts are known as acid carriers (raising acids). A list of the most important raising acids is to be found for example in the ‘Richtlinie fur Backtriebmittel, Backpulver, Hirschhornsalz and Pottasche’ [Guidelines for Bakery Raising Agents, Baking Powder, Baker's Salt and Potash] (BLL 1962) and in the literature at Brose et al. ‘Chemische Backtriebmittel’; 2nd edition, 2007.
Some raising acids suffer from the disadvantage that they already react very quickly with the carbon dioxide carrier in the preparation of mass or dough, when water is added, and then there is no longer any carbon dioxide available for the leavening action during the standing time or during baking That is a problem in particular for bakery products involving a prolonged baking time. For that purpose acid sodium pyrophosphate (SAPP) is frequently used as a raising acid in bakery leavening systems as it reacts with a delay. That however can adversely affect the baking result by virtue of a typical, frequently undesired particular taste (pyrophosphate taste) which occurs in particular when a large amount is involved.
Further examples of phosphate-bearing and phosphate-free raising acids are monocalcium phosphate monohydrate (MCPM), anhydrous monocalcium phosphate (AMCP), dicalcium phosphate dihydrate (DCPD), acid calcium pyrophosphate (CAPP), acid sodium aluminum phosphate (SALP), sodium aluminum sulphate (SAS), tartar (acid potassium tartrate), gluconic acid delta lactone (GDL), citric acid, tartaric acid, and fumaric acid.
EP-A-O 648 421 describes a bakery leavening system which as the raising acid contains dimagnesium phosphates, namely a mixture of dimagnesium phosphate trihydrate, amorphous dimagnesium phosphate and optionally a small amount of dimagnesium pyrophosphate. In the baking test the mixture of dimagnesium phosphate trihydrate and amorphous dimagnesium phosphate did not exhibit sufficiently good baking products. The bakery products obtained were scarcely loosened, they had an excessively dense pore configuration, sticky chewing properties and an unpleasant strange taste. The strange taste was caused by an excessively slight neutralization reaction with the carbon dioxide carrier, which was confirmed by measurement of the pH-value of the bakery product which was excessively alkaline with a value of 8.4.
Two particularly important factors for characterizing raising acids are the neutralization value (NV) and the rate of reaction (ROR).
The neutralization value (NV) specifies how much acid carrier is required to neutralize a given carbon dioxide carrier. It is obtained by dividing the amount of carbon dioxide carrier by the amount of acid carrier which is used for neutralization of the carbon dioxide carrier, and multiplying the resulting quotient by 100. Where neutralization values are specified, they always relate to sodium hydrogen carbonate as the carbon dioxide carrier unless something different is expressly specified.
The rate of reaction is the percentage of the amount of carbon dioxide gas which actually occurs, in comparison with the amount of carbon dioxide gas that can be theoretically obtained upon complete reaction, in the reaction of carbon dioxide carrier and acid carrier at a temperature of 27° C. for a period of 8 minutes. If this patent application specifies values for the rate of reaction, they always relate to sodium hydrogen carbonate as the carbon dioxide carrier unless something different is expressly specified.
Leavening systems for the production of bakery products are frequently of such a composition that upon storage prior to use at ambient temperature, as far as possible, they do not undergo reaction, with the formation of carbon dioxide gas. The liberation of carbon dioxide gas should preferably only occur at elevated temperature, generally at baking temperature. In addition to the choice of carbon dioxide carrier or carriers and acid carrier or carriers, the properties and the reactivity of the leavening system can be influenced by additives such as, for example, separating agent for preventing or delaying premature reaction between the carbon dioxide carrier and the acid carrier. Suitable substances for that purposes are, for example, grain starch such as maize starch, rice starch or wheat starch, modified meal flour, silicon dioxide, tricalcium phosphates, calcium carbonate, calcium sulphate, fats and mixtures of the aforementioned substances.
The raising acids are frequently used individually in the leavening systems; however, they can also be used as mixtures, so-called ‘double acting baking powder’, in which case the selection of raising acids with different rates of reaction makes it possible to influence the foaming properties in order to achieve particularly homogeneous pore formation. It is assumed that the combination of a slow reacting and a fast-reacting acid carrier initially provides for the formation of a multiplicity of small foam bubbles by virtue of the acid carrier which reacts more quickly, at a relatively high speed, the foam bubbles then being filled up in the reaction with the more slowly reacting acid carrier at relatively low speed. In that case highly uniform foaming and pore formation are observed.
A problem of the invention was that of providing a product which is also suitable as a raising acid for the production of bakery products, with which disadvantages of the known raising acids are overcome and which achieves a good loosening and pore formation effect in respect of the bakery products at advantageous rates of reaction.